Living, Breathing, Proof, Of Our Love
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Stella and Mac are married and this is the story of their 6 daughters. 4 in the first chapters, all are OC. A little OOC Mac and Stella. rated K because it is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have this problem with not being able to end a story after I start it but just hold on for a bumpy ride through my stories. This story takes place in my fictional land where Stella and Mac are happily married and this is the story about their kids. Quadruplets to be exact. It kinda rushes through the first four years in the first chapter. It goes from 2mnths at the beginning of the very beginning of the story and after that it goes in year intervals to the end of the chapter. I couldn't think of a daily routine for her do they're all night scenes to start with. Oh, and I made myself part of the story too (I'm one of the quadruplets!! My OCs are the other 3)

Disclaimer: No, I do not and will never have owned or own this company or these wonderful, wonderful characters (okay, I own my OCs and I but that don't count and it's beside the fact!!!)

If I did what happened on the season finale wouldn't have happened!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1

Stella Taylor looked down at her four beautiful daughters. Aribella Claire, Carmen Esmerelda, Jordan Marie, and Sarah Abigail (A/N: That's me!!!) sat in their bassinet snuggled

up to each other. She gave them all a kiss on the nose and then went over and laid down in bed with her husband, Mac Taylor.

"Mac, I want more kids." Stella said for the umpteenth time that night.

"Stella, we'll talk about more children when the quadruplets get past their terrible twos." Mac said impatiently.

"Okay." Stella said as she rolled over and went to sleep with his arms draped over her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stella woke up to the sounds of crying in the bedroom that the quadruplets were in. She started to get up but she felt the bed move and saw her husband walk out to take care of his girls. They were already a year old. Aribella could say, straya (Stella thinks _"Oh my God she is so going to be a CSI"_) daddy, mommy, uncle, aunt and sissy. Carmen could say bullet (Stella just knows after they say their first words that they will all be CSIs or detectives) daddy, mommy, uncle, auntie, and sister. Jordan could say AFIS, CODIS, and trace along with the normal words, and Sarah could say all the normal stuff and physics, body, tummy, and potty. Sarah was probably the smartest of them all. Mac walked in after Stella finished thinking about how they already knew so much at one. Today was their birthday. Mac sat down and said,

"Sarah needed a diaper change. She's all better, but she did say 'tummy' when I put her back in bed. Why would that be Stel?" Mac questioned.

"Mac, I thought I told you! While you were in Miami with Horatio for his and Yelina's wedding she had a nasty bout of colic at night for the whole week. She was probably telling you it felt fine." Stella said and rolled over to face the wall and her Marine sat down and rolled her over to face him.

"I love you." Stella said and Mac whispered

_"I love you too." _ Stella put her head into his chest and he felt her smile. She was safe and so were his little girls.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mac looked over at his beautiful wife and sighed, he couldn't believe he had fallen for this greek goddess. The twins were already two, walking around and saying full sentences. Of course they were, they were his prodigies! He watched as Stella became unsettled in her sleep. Her face turned to a frown and she started whimpering and lashing out. Mac grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed.

"Stella! Stell, baby wake-up! Estella!! Estrella!" Mac said finally saying the one spanish word he knew, Star.

"Mac? Mac, oh my God. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." She said and he reacher over and rubbed a soothing hand on her face and through her hair.

"Stell, baby, what happened?" Mac asked, scared that something had happened in the past week while he was at a physics seminar in California.

"Derek, you know, Frankie's brother? Well he found me. I was out with Sarah while the others were at the lab in their respective areas. Aribella with Danny and Lindsay, Carmen with Sheldon and Jordan with Flack and Angell. Well we were at Central Park and Sarah went running to a tree and told me to feel the holes. I felt up the bark of the tree until right where her hand was, above her shoulder height, there was a camera in the tree. I yanked it out because I knew the staff had camera's in the trees canopies. I took it straight to the lab and put Sarah with Adam, and then went to Cooper in AV and he analyzed the video. I dusted it for prints and all I got were Derek's. I ran them against the Database of Central Park Employees and he wasn't in there. I ran him through the sets of prints at an electrical company in the area that sets all the camera and surveillance at Central Park and got squat. He heard me that morning and planted it. I thought I had seen him before I got in the van, I was right." Stella started to cry after telling her story.

"Stella baby you need to calm down and tell me if you told Flack this."

"I did. Derek's behind bars now, it's done. It's just, Derek has all the abilities and motive to break out of jail and come after our family Mac. It freaks me out." Stella said calming down.

"Mommy, did that guy who put the camera in the tree find you in your dreams cause he did mine." Sarah said coming in crying, holding her stuffed bear, Trace, in her arms.

"Sarah, I'm not gonna let that man find you or mommy. Got it?" Mac asked his second oldest daughter.

"Yep Daddy. Can I sleep with you guys?" She said holding, Trace to her chest.

"Sure, Doodlebug you can sleep with us." He told his daughter, calling her by her nickname. Stella picked her up and swung her around and put her on the bed between them. Trace was as big as a large cat so he was used as Sarah's pillow, while the three Taylor's waited for dawn, when Mac and Stella and the girls would go to work.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"MAC!" Lindsay yelled across the lab.

"Okay, Lindsay, if you need something come and find me don't yell please?" He asked walking towards ballistics.

"Well excuse me! I was going to tell you that, Danny got a water gun for Ari for her birthday and I wanted you to see her stance it's pristine for one hand and two." Lindsay rambled on as they walked into the ballistics test range.

"Daddy! Look what uncle Danny got me!!" Aribella said holding up the toy water gun.

"I see that Ladybug, can you show me how to stand when you shoot it?" Mac asked her.

"Yup! Look! Auntie Lindsay said it was pristine." She said after putting on the ear protection and goggles. She held the gun perfectly and Danny had adjusted the body on the back mat and put it in range of the water gun. She walked over to Danny who was chatting it up with Lindsay and she told him to go get the body. He grabbed it and then showed them where she had hit him.

"Belly, that's perfect!!" Mac said picking up his oldest daughter and swinging her around.

"Daddy, when I'm 16 can I have a .9 mil?" She asked when he had set her down.

"We'll see Belle." He said, thinking to himself about how much she was like her mother, and Lindsay.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stella looked at her new house in the suburbs. Just far enough away from the crime lab that Mac had to take the subway instead of a cab. Carmen came over to her,

"Mommy I'm four now. I want a bicycle, so when I'm older I can ride a motorbike like Uncle Danny and Uncle Don can. I think that motorbikes are cool!" She said riding around in the long flat driveway on her tricycle.

"We'll see Carm, I'll talk to daddy okay?"

"Okay!" Carmen said as Stella walked to her husband who was assembling a shelving unit in the garage.

"Hey marine. Carmen says she wants a two wheeler, so when she's older she can ride a motorcycle like Don and Danny do." Stella said as she knelt down beside him.

"I was going to get her one soon anyway I mean look at her." He pointed to Carmen doing a wheelie on her trike.

"Well at least she has a helmet on. Carmen please be careful!!" Stella yelled to her second youngest daughter.

"Yes mommy!" Carmen said as she rode around the driveway. Stella and Mac looked on as one of their four daughters started to grow up.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jordan grabbed Stella and Mac's hands as she watched her sisters run to their kindergarten teacher.

"Mommy do I have to go to school? I don't wanna leave you all alone." She said trying not to show the fear in her voice.

"Pillbug, what did I say to you and Junebug last night?" Mac said calling his daughters by their code names.

"That we would be together and you would be with mommy and that we didn't hafta worry." She said without taking a breath.

"Very good now get along and go have a fun year in kindergarten. We are going to be here everyday waiting for you." He kissed her cheek and she ran to her sisters, their brown and black hair glistening with all the different highlights and lowlights they had, cut to different lengths. Some curly some pin straight. He knew they were going to be like their mom, he just knew it. They weren't going to have such a harsh life though. Even they knew that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: okay people you've read it and I know you want more. Reviews are like caffine. They keep me going until the job is done, kk? good, now go!! off to REVIEW!!!

Oh and I'd like to give a special thanks to LacytheDemonicDuck aka Cassie for helping push me to get this one going and up!! THANKS GIRLY!!

Now everyone, REVIEW!!!


	2. Temp Hiatus Note

A/N: *kicks rocks* So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Well, I have some bad news. Due to my overactive imagination I'm no longer working on this story for the time being. This is the full list.

Flack's Past  
Dancing Cinderella  
NCIS:NY  
Largest Hit in NY  
Games  
Staten Island High  
Living Breathing Proof of Our Love

I'm really sorry I'm hiatus-ing so many stories but I hope you'll continue to read my new ones as well as the old. I promise I'll have new chapters as soon as some of these Ideas go away.

I'm really really sorry guys! Yes, you may send mobs. But don't flame. It's not my fault I'm an almost high schooler with an overactive imagination!

Kisses and Pitchforks

~Sarah~


End file.
